Octobre
by feufollet
Summary: "Le vieil homme se trompe. Notre vie n'est qu'un immense jeu de hasard, de combats qui nous dépassent et de devinettes trompeuses. Nous sommes les marionnettes de Dumbledore, des pions pour la noble cause. Nous sommes les pièces restantes en fin de partie - courir ou mourir - alors même qu'au fond de nous, on sait que la partie est déjà terminée." - OS


.

 **OCTOBRE**

.

(Tout est à JKR)

 **NDA :** Depuis un moment, je suis fascinée par la première guerre. J'ai voulu monter quelque chose de grand et d'ambitieux, plein de personnages, de noirceur et de relations tortueuses. J'ai dû revoir mes exigences parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les histoires longues. J'ai donc écrit une fic plus courte, plus simple, centrée sur un seul mois (le mois d'octobre à la fin duquel tout a basculé) et un seul personnage.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonne lecture !

.

 _"J'entends la pluie même quand ce n'est pas la pluie / Mais la nuit" -_ René Char

.

La nuit tombe et le ciel déploie ses nuances de bleu. Je viens de fermer la porte de ma petite chambre louée chez une vieille femme trop seule et déjà mon regard se porte vers la fenêtre. Elle est close, encerclée d'un bois grossier et ne reflète qu'une ville sage, qui meurt après vingt-et-une heures.

Dehors, le vent souffle à peine. Quelques feuilles brunies par le soleil rejoignent le sol. Elles forment un tapis par-terre, je les entends presque craquer sous les pas des passants. Je voudrais les entendre sous les miens plutôt que de rester enfermé dans la chambre étroite.

 _Il y a faire ce que l'on veut et faire ce que l'on doit_ , dirait Dumbledore, impassible sous son immense barbe argentée. Il sait que je suis fatigué d'obéir. Il ne me donne aucune mission importante depuis que j'ai foiré la dernière. _L'Ordre n'est pas un jeu, Sirius_. La première lueur de colère dans ses yeux bleus, plus effrayante qu'on ne le croit.

Le vieil homme se trompe. Notre vie n'est qu'un immense jeu de hasard, de combats qui nous dépassent et de devinettes trompeuses. Nous sommes les marionnettes de Dumbledore, des pions pour la noble cause. Nous sommes les pièces restantes à la fin de partie - courir ou mourir - alors même qu'au fond de nous, on sait que la partie est déjà terminée.

Parfois, je me demande comment James fait pour y croire encore. Je ne sais plus pourquoi il se tient debout devant les flammes dansantes, dans l'attente d'une mission toujours plus dangereuse. Je voudrais lui dire de prendre son fils et de partir d'ici, que ce n'est pas un monde pour un enfant, qu'on finira tous par crever, les uns après les autres parce qu'on est fait pour ça. Si je me tais, c'est pour ne pas risquer d'abîmer l'espoir qui brûle dans ses yeux de gamin, aussi lumineux qu'un incendie.

Parfois, il me suffit de regarder les pupilles brunes de James pour y croire encore un peu.

Ces derniers temps, ça ne suffit plus. J'ai cette envie furieuse qui bouillonne. Tirer sur la barbe de Dumbledore pour vérifier s'il ne s'agit pas d'une fausse. Je voudrais savoir si ce vieux fou est bien le Père Noël qui nous promet la paix et l'amour ou un menteur qui nous fait tuer les uns après les autres sur le champ de bataille pour son plaisir personnel.

Quand j'ai dit ça à Marlène, la dernière fois, elle m'a scruté avec un léger sourire. « Aie la foi, _bad boy_ » a-t-elle répliqué de sa voix rauque et énergique. En ce moment, la conviction qui me manque, je viens la chercher chez elle. Il y a encore peu de temps, Marlène me voyait encore comme le gamin qui trainait dans les pattes de James. Mais depuis que celui-ci a un gamin bien à lui, je perçois un certain respect dans ses yeux. Je me fais probablement des idées, pourtant les dangers qu'on a vécu ensemble ont créé entre nous une sorte d'égalité. C'est la même chose qu'on risque, après tout. Notre vie. Tous les deux.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre avant d'entrer dans mon lit aux draps râpeux. Il commence à pleuvoir, quelques gouttes qui s'écrasent avec irrégularité sur la vitre, et disparaissent emportées par le vent. _Clap. Clap. Clap._ Comme un réveil en fin de course.

J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à dormir, cette fois encore. Demain, des cernes violacées entoureront mes yeux et je pourrais même faire croire que je me suis battu avec des Mangemorts.

Foutue insomnie.

.

Dîner chez James, immuable tradition du dimanche. Il pose consciencieusement assiettes et couverts sur la table du salon, une bouteille de vin au centre qui nous sourit. L'odeur du rôti dans le four, le crépitement du feu, la chaleur de la pièce. Je pourrais vivre rien que pour les dimanche soir.

Dans son berceau, Harry vient tout juste de s'endormir. Magnifique bébé, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, comme son père, et des yeux si verts... Il m'offre de temps en temps un de ses rares sourires. James affirme que ma voix l'apaise. Ce n'est pas faux. Et rien ne m'apaise plus, moi, que de le voir s'endormir dans mes bras.

Mon meilleur ami sort délicatement la nourriture du four et on s'assoit autour de la table. Les cheveux de Lily rougeoient à la lumière de la bougie. Elle semble épuisée, vidée de sa vitalité - sangsue mangemort qui n'épargne personne.

\- Harry ne s'endort pas facilement en ce moment, murmure-t-elle à ma question muette.

Elle ferme les yeux une demi-seconde.

\- Peut-être qu'il sent notre angoisse. Un bébé sent ces choses-là.

\- Je pourrais faire plus de missions, dit James, si Dumbledore me l'autorisait.

Je ne dis pas qu'il est stupide, je me contente de le penser en toute amitié. _Je_ peux dire une chose pareille parce que je n'ai pas de femme, pas d'enfant et pas même une famille. Je suis le résistant parfait avec un seul problème : mes missions, je les foire et l'autorité, je m'en balance. Je peux aisément comprendre pourquoi le vieux a un problème de confiance à mon égard.

Le chat, qui a senti de loin la nourriture, profite d'un moment de silence pour surgir dans la pièce, les oreilles dressées. Normalement il ne vient jamais quand je suis là mais l'appel de la faim a sûrement dû supplanter ses principes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se méfie autant. J'aime bien les chats. En plus, je suis bien élevé, je ne mords pas souvent.

\- Je te sers, Sirius ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu crois que je vais me contenter de te regarder manger ?

James rigole.

\- Ca nous coûterait moins cher en viande !

\- Tu es un hôte délectable.

\- Tout dépend si tu sais ce que ça veut dire, me provoque Lily dans un sourire.

\- Ah bon, ce n'est pas synonyme d' _ordure absolue_ ?

Mon meilleur ami me renvoie un regard blasé mais me ressert quand même du vin. James, c'est le genre de personne paniqué à l'idée que vous pourriez manquer. Il remplit toujours les verres à ras-bord et pour les assiettes, c'est la même chose. Heureusement que j'ai l'estomac large - Remus et Peter font davantage la grimace, quand ils voient la portion qui les attendent.

Je commence à boire et à manger. La nourriture est délicieuse, mais elle ne serait rien sans ceux qui se trouvent en face de moi, et qui donnent à ce dîner toute sa saveur. Nous nous détendons peu à peu sous l'effet d'un ventre plein et des histoires rocambolesques de James.

Aucun de nous n'évoque la guerre, pas même un mot. Elle est pourtant partout, tapie sous nos plaisanteries, nos ragots, nos rires. Elle se cache sans qu'on en soit dupe. Quand il n'y aura plus rien à manger et à peine plus qu'une goutte dans la bouteille de vin, elle ressurgira, nous assommera de promesses - le chaos et la mort.

Je reprends du vin mais je sais qu'il a cessé de faire effet. Je sais que la noirceur dehors a rongé mon insouciance jusqu'au sang, ne laissant que méfiance et résignation. Je ne suis plus si naïf désormais. Je n'ai plus dix-sept ans, persuadé que je sauverai le monde à moi seul, que je ferai triompher la lumière par la seule force de mon orgueil.

Je crois que je suis devenu amer avec le temps. Je voudrais qu'il en soit autrement mais même la saveur de la viande chaude dans ma bouche ne parvient pas à ôter le goût acre que j'ai à l'intérieur.

Je reprends du dessert. Dans la pièce d'à côté Harry dort encore, bercé par les rires de ses parents. Je capte un éclat de joie dans leurs yeux et je me dis qu'au fond, _au fond_ , tout cela en vaut peut-être encore la peine.

.

La nuit s'étend dans une couleur d'absolu, emplie d'étoiles invisibles et d'un éclair de lune sous les nuages. On frissonne dans la brise fraîche qui fait trembler les arbres, le temps suspendu par le silence.

Peter regarde fixement ses mains dans l'obscurité.

\- Comment on en est arrivé là ? murmure-t-il.

Les ruines nous narguent juste devant ; des milliers de pierres fracassées dans la poussière. On peut voir des traces de sang, çà et là, incrustées dans la roche. Des Aurors au long manteau noir s'occupent de tout nettoyer. Dans une heure il n'y paraîtra plus, toute trace de massacre aura disparu.

Il y a sur le visage de Peter une panique soudaine, comme s'il entrevoyait le futur dans un flash, où il n'y avait que noirceur. Ma main empoigne son épaule. Je ne crois pas que mon geste soit réconfortant. Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il aura après.

Voldemort gagnera, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Nos battements de l'aile dans le vide n'y changeront rien. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux, ils détiennent toute la puissance. L'un de nous est encore mort, ce soir - nous irons tous à l'abattoir, tôt ou tard. Tant pis pour l'optimisme. Si nous continuons dans notre lancée, c'est ce qui arrivera.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'on reste comme à Poudlard, déclare encore Peter. Quand tout était encore possible, tu te souviens ?

Sa voix est plus aiguë que d'habitude. Elle tremble un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde ? dis-je un peu sèchement. Évidemment que je m'en souviens.

\- Tout était encore parfait...

Il m'adresse un sourire vague, presque absent, puis reporte son regard vers la nuit.

\- On pourrait encore partir. Toi, moi, James, Remus. Laisser tout ça loin derrière nous.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

\- Et toi, ne fais pas comme si tu n'y avais jamais songé.

Fuir une guerre désespérée...

J'en rêve toutes les nuits. S'en aller loin, loin... Tous ensemble, et faire connaître au petit Harry un monde meilleur. On partirait aux États-Unis, en Australie, au Groenland s'il le fallait. Vivants, heureux, lâches.

\- On s'en sortira, dis-je.

Peter se tait, plongé dans ses pensées. J'ai l'impression de voir l'imposante silhouette de Dumbledore perché au-dessus de nous, qui nous juge d'un oeil sévère.

 _On ne peut pas toujours être noble, Sirius. Ce qui est important, c'est de l'être au bon moment._

Un _pop_ brise le silence.

Devant nous est apparue Marlène, le visage inquiet, les traits tirés. Il n'y a pas de joie, cette fois, dans ses yeux chocolats.

\- Le grand chef veut vous voir, déclare-t-elle. Il dit que c'est important.

Je le sais, je le sens ; c'est loin d'être une bonne nouvelle.

.

La nuit fuit sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, et le temps coule entre nos doigts. Tout est calme. Nous restons assis autour de la table malgré nos yeux qui se ferment. James a placé sa tête entre ses mains mais ne dort pas. Peter regarde ailleurs. Remus me jauge. Je me tais.

 _Il y a un traître parmi vous._

Sur le carrelage du petit appartement gisent les morceaux éparpillés d'un vase, que James a fracassé. Personne n'y prête attention. Une bombe atomique vient de ravager la pièce et pourtant, ce vase en est la seule et unique trace. Les dégâts de l'explosion sont pourtant bien visibles : les convictions déchirées, la confiance envolée - nos liens, piétinés.

Je me lève le premier, rongé par l'ambiance pesante et le silence de mes meilleurs amis. La seule chose qui nous reste, c'est nous-mêmes, et même ça disparaît comme dans un cauchemar. Je marche vers la porte et la franchit sans me retourner. Je déambule dans les rues vides et grisâtres, sans parvenir à déterminer si mon coeur bat trop vite ou s'il a tout simplement cessé de battre.

Dumbledore est un menteur. C'est la seule explication plausible. Dumbledore est _forcément_ un menteur.

Je me souviens parfaitement de son étrange regard, dirigé droit sur moi, ces yeux bleus qui semblent vouloir percer mon âme. _Traître._ Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas capable d'obéir que je peux trahir mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Black que je crois à ces conneries sur la pureté du sang. Bordel, je ne suis pas un serpent déguisé en lion ! Pourquoi j'aurais davantage à prouver que tout les autres ?

Je balance mon pied dans une canette vide, qui s'en va voler sur la route. Je sens mes mains qui fourmillent d'impuissance, tout mon être s'agite dans des mouvements brusques et inutiles et je pousse un cri de frustration immense. Peu importe si on me décoche des regards étranges. Je me demande bien ce qui peut avoir une quelconque importance à présent.

Un traître qui mettrait James en danger ? Pourquoi ce serait forcément nous ? Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le vieux qui serait incapable de garder un secret ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ?

Je me pose sur un banc au milieu d'ivrognes et de moldus insouciants. Je tente de me calmer sans y parvenir et ne peux que trembler d'une rage absolue et d'une peur étrange. Je viens de le comprendre, de saisir au vol cette pensée terrifiante. _Traître._

Parce que maintenant, ça y est, nous sommes vraiment seuls.

.

Marlène m'adresse un regard doux et rassurant. Elle fait chauffer le lait sans un mot, y ajoute un peu de chocolat et me tend la tasse encore fumante.

\- Tu as l'air gelé, dit-elle.

Il fait froid, ces derniers temps, comme si l'hiver avait devancé l'automne. Je bois une gorgée du breuvage et il me réchauffe doucement le corps. Marlène prend une chaise et s'assied à mes côtés. Sa main se pose sur mon bras. Je lui en suis reconnaissant. Un peu de contact humain, c'est ce qui me manquait. Ses doigts effleurant ma peau, son sourire, ses pupilles brunes à s'y noyer.

Chez elle règne une ambiance posée, délicate. Les murs de son salon sont peints de couleur chaude, et sur eux s'appuie une vieille bibliothèque cabossée, on la croirait prête à s'effondrer. Les canapés forment un angle droit autour de la table basse. Un bouquet de fleurs fanées y est déposé. Tout est propre, comme parfaitement à sa place. Ni pull laissé sur un fauteuil ni jouet oublié sur le carrelage.

Marlène baisse les yeux tandis que les miens s'agrandissent. Je serre les poings. J'ai connu sa maison envahie par le désordre de Lucia, adorable brunette de deux ans en train de courir partout, semant ses peluches dans la maison. Je me souviens des livres que Jack laissait ouverts dans le salon, de Marlène qui râlait quand il laissait sa veste sur le canapé, de toute la vie qui grouillait ici. Maintenant c'est propre, rangé, et c'est vide.

Lorsqu'elle reporte son regard sur moi, ses yeux sont embués de larmes. Je n'ai jamais vu cette fille pleurer. Elle aurait pourtant de quoi, avec tout ce qu'on a pris sur la gueule. Sa main posée sur mon bras tremble et elle la retire vivement.

\- Il s'est barré... l'honorable guérisseur, il a pris sa fille et il s'est barré...

Je me tais alors qu'elle reprend sa respiration, mélange de tristesse et de fureur.

\- La guerre ne le concerne pas, c'est ce qu'il disait souvent. J'ai essayé de convaincre qu'il était en plein dedans et qu'il se voilait la face mais non, et puis il fallait épargner sa fille. Il ne comprenait pas ; ce que je faisais c'était pour eux, pour que Lucia puisse avoir une belle vie, sans le sang et à la mort à tous les coins de rues. Il croyait toujours que je faisais des réunions entre amis et râlait quand j'arrivais en retard à dîner. Tu sais quoi, Sirius ? J'aurais aimé qu'il reste dans sa bulle, la face voilée. Mais il a vu les massacres, les corps arriver à la pelle à Sainte-Mangouste. Il a pigé que c'était du sérieux. Il a pris Lucia et _il s'est barré_. Il voulait la protéger, comme il disait...

\- Il est parti comme ça, sans rien dire ?

Même si je n'aime pas Jack - il a un air un peu pédant qui ne me revient pas - ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je sais qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Marlène me sourit, un peu désabusée.

\- Il m'a demandé de fuir avec lui. Comme ça, sans rien, à l'étranger ou ailleurs, là où le vent nous emporte. Je lui ai répondu que c'était impossible. Il a hurlé, tapé des mains, des pieds... j'ai mis des heures à tout ranger. Je n'irai nulle part. Il l'a compris, il est parti et je suis restée.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question que je brûle de lui poser est finalement sortie. Elle aurait pu partir avec sa fille et celui qu'elle aime. S'enfuir loin, là où se traîne un semblant de paix. Nous oublier dans notre merde noire et juste _se barrer_ sans jamais regarder en arrière.

\- Je ne peux pas, c'est tout, murmure-t-elle.

Ses yeux ironiques me rappellent que je suis toujours là, moi aussi, alors qu'aucun lien physique ne m'y retient. Je ne suis pas prisonnier à proprement parler. Je me pointe chaque jour, tentant d'être utile et de ne pas tout foirer, même si je sais pertinemment que c'est foutu d'avance. Qu'est-ce qui nous retient dans cette guerre désespérée ? La morale ? Les amis ? Albus Dumbledore ?

C'est ma main qui, cette fois, accroche la sienne. Je resserre mes doigts sur sa peau douce, je voudrais qu'elle me regarde mais ses yeux sont ailleurs. Je frôle la veine bleue qui remonte jusqu'à son bras. Je devrais partir. Peut-être. Mais je n'ai pas éprouvé ça depuis tellement longtemps. Cette sensation absolue, enivrante, celle de la vie qui palpite en moi. Je sens le sang pulser dans mon corps.

Marlène me regarde à présent. _Moi non plus. Je n'irai nulle part._ Elle hoche la tête comme si elle avait compris. Je me demande si elle la ressent aussi, cette ivresse, ces artères au bord de l'explosion.

\- Sirius...

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut me dire, je suis complètement incapable d'analyser son ton, sa voix, ses mots qui se perdent. Elle est si belle, juste devant moi. Quelque chose de magnétique danse comme une flamme dans ses yeux. J'y perçois un sourire. Décapant. Je ne peux plus croire que tout est sombre quand elle se tient en face de moi.

Près d'elle j'oublie tout. L'Ordre, le chaos, le sang et les larmes. Mis entre parenthèse, ou cessant tout simplement d'exister. Il n'y a que son visage, à quelques centimètres du mien. Millimètres, je ne sais plus. Ses lèvres qui s'approchent des miennes, tout doucement. Nos corps se touchent et se heurtent. _Elle._ Juste elle. Le reste n'a plus aucune importance.

 _Elle, elle, elle._

.

J'y pense beaucoup trop. Une silhouette dessinée devant mes yeux, l'ombre de ses cheveux bouclés sur le mur rouge, trois taches de rousseurs éparpillées. Je songe à elle à chaque seconde. Le moment où elle viendra me retrouver, les yeux baissés, hésitante. L'éclat de vie qui nous lie, nous embarque à son bord, peu importe le pouvoir, la guerre, le danger qui guette. C'est meilleur que le risque et l'adrénaline, le désespoir et l'alcool. Une ivresse nouvelle, périlleuse à sa manière.

C'est drôle comme j'aimais ça, _avant_ , me battre pour la liberté et le respect au péril de ma vie. Me croire investi d'une mission humanitaire, héroïque, absolue. Ceux que je blessais et que je tuais le méritaient tous. Il n'y avait pas de gris dans mon monde d'avant. C'était plus facile.

Le temps s'égrenait et les morts ont commencé à avoir un père, une mère, des frères, des enfants. Je refusais de voir leurs yeux suppliants. Faire le parallèle avec les nôtres, pas question. Nous ne nous ressemblons pas. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Les méchants sont d'un côté de la ligne jusqu'à ce qu'on la franchisse à notre tour - lumière verte aveuglante - et qu'on se battent en mêlée serrée, oubliant qui nous sommes, pourquoi, ce que je fous là.

Plus de deux ans, des mois et des mois à regarder tomber les meilleurs tandis que les hommes masqués se relevaient toujours plus nombreux. J'étais juste un gamin. Je ne sais plus trop ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Les points de repères disparaissent - _traître_ , dit encore Dumbledore dans mes cauchemars - je n'en peux plus d'attendre la mauvaise nouvelle qui finit toujours par tomber.

Alors quand je frappe à la porte de Marlène, je pénètre dans son appartement vide, je saisis sa main, je sens le sang pulser à l'intérieur, la vie, et je dis _merde_ égoïstement. Faire l'amour avec elle est le seul remède que je connaisse à cette noirceur implacable qui se propage et m'atteint lentement.

.

Vieux café reculé de la banlieue londonienne, l'enseigne rouge sale, les tables et chaises empilées sur la terrasse. Il pleut quand je pénètre à l'intérieur. Au fond de la salle, James est déjà assis et sirote un thé à la cuillère. Je m'approche, une pointe d'appréhension me serre le ventre. Il relève la tête.

A l'instant où ses yeux croisent les miens, j'oublie mes doutes, ma peur, les histoires glacées d'éloignement et d'amitié brisée. Il me sourit. Non, il ne m'en veut pas. Je ne perçois en lui aucune méfiance, pas de _et si c'était lui_ insidieux. Je soupire, soulagé. J'ai besoin de lui, de confiance, d'humanité. Je m'assois en face de mon meilleur ami et lui rend son sourire.

James ouvre la bouche et m'annonce tout ce que ses yeux m'ont déjà dit :

\- Il n'y a pas de traître, Sirius. J'y ai beaucoup repensé et c'est tout simplement impossible. Dumbledore est un être humain, il a fait une erreur. Tu vois l'un de nous aller voir Voldemort pour pointer l'autre du doigt ? On a dépassé ce stade. Tous les quatre, on est lié.

Je hoche la tête. Je me souviens des mots que je me répétais moi-même sans cesse. _Dumbledore est un menteur_. Dans la bouche de James, c'en est presque crédible. Un espoir doux, caressant. J'ai tellement envie d'y croire.

\- Il veut être mon gardien des secrets, continue-t-il. Moi, je ne veux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

James a toujours montré beaucoup de respect pour le directeur de Poudlard. Pourtant, je perçois ce qu'il veut dire. En dénonçant une traîtrise que mon ami refuse de croire, Dumbledore semble avoir en partie perdu sa crédibilité de vieux sage.

\- Parce que c'est toi que je veux. J'ai confiance en toi, Sirius, au point de remettre ma vie - celle de ma famille - entre tes mains. Il n'y a rien de plus précieux que les amis, pas vrai ?

Je sens un poids tomber dans mon estomac, écrasé par sa confiance. Sa vie entre mes mains, ces mains qui ont commis tant d'erreurs, ces doigts imprudents, _moi_ , cette responsabilité...

Ils sauront immédiatement. Il suffirait d'une faute, involontaire certes, mais d'une seule, et à cause de moi ils se précipiteront dans sa maison et... je ne veux pas savoir ce qui va se passer. Comment peut-il avoir une telle foi en moi alors que je ne crois pas même plus à l'espoir d'une paix future ?

La dernière fois qu'on m'a confié la vie de quelqu'un, cette personne est morte des mains de Voldemort lui-même. Pas foutu d'obéir, dirait Dumbledore. Ou plus précisément : « quand on prend des initiatives, on en prend des bonnes, Mr Black ». Il ne m'a jamais pardonné. _Je_ ne me suis jamais pardonné.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je. Je serai ton gardien des secrets.

James me renvoie un sourire éclatant.

\- J'étais sûr que tu voudrais bien ! Écoute, il faut que j'en discute avec Dumbledore pour organiser tout ça, mais je t'en reparle très vite, d'accord ? De toute façon, il vaut mieux régler la question rapidement. Lily n'en peut plus de se déplacer de ville en ville à longueur de temps.

Le serveur arrive à cet instant, un peu à la ramasse. Je commande une vodka. James me regarde d'un drôle d'air et finalement, en demande une à son tour.

\- Ca se fête, non ? Un ami comme toi, tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'en avoir !

J'enfile mon verre d'un seul coup. Rien ne se passe, il fait toujours aussi froid qu'avant.

.

Dans ma petite chambre, je déchire patiemment des articles de journaux. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais ça m'occupe. Ca m'évite de les lire.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Trois coups secs. _Marlène._ Je me précipite pour lui ouvrir.

Elle se tient devant moi, un peu raide, les cheveux trempés par la pluie. Ses joues sont mouillées et ses yeux brillent d'une lueur que je ne connais pas. Je m'approche pour l'embrasser, prenant son regard pour du désir, mais elle me repousse doucement.

\- Pas ce soir, murmure-t-elle. Je n'ai pas le temps.

Marlène entre dans la pièce étroite et balaye la chambre des yeux. C'est sale, mal rangé, des papiers éparpillés partout, le contraire de sa belle maison. Je n'ai pas tellement honte, on a dépassé ce stade, mais j'intercepte un éclat amusé dans ses prunelles. Mon antre est prévisible, je sais, je suis le mec négligé jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Elle n'a pas le temps mais ne semble pas pour autant pressée de parler. Elle me regarde en silence comme si j'étais capable de la lire. Si c'est un livre qui est devant mes yeux, alors il est dans une langue étrangère. Je suis là, stupide, à la fixer sans comprendre un mot.

D'un geste doux, elle repousse une mèche de mes cheveux trop longs, s'égare sur ma joue et je frissonne de chaleur. Je deviendrais fou sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

\- Mon _bad boy_ , souffle-t-elle.

Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, trop peu, à peine une seconde.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne perdras pas espoir, jamais.

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Marly ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Mais elle est si calme que ma panique s'enferme à l'intérieur, les mots restent en moi, silencieux.

\- Il y a toujours quelque chose, dit-elle, une raison de se battre quelque part. Accroche-toi n'importe où, à n'importe quoi mais accroche-toi, d'accord ?

Un sourire dans ses yeux chocolat. Je ne peux pas la décevoir alors je hoche la tête, la gorge nouée. Je voudrais parler, lui dire quelque chose, rien ne sort. Marlène... Elle semble ailleurs, inatteignable. Sa main se referme sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Un dernier regard brun. Ma bouche s'ouvre. La porte se referme.

\- Attends...

A peine un souffle lâché dans l'air, qui ne brasse que du vide.

.

Est-ce que je le savais ? Peut-être. L'intuition, la panique, l'envie de hurler, la rattraper. J'aurais pu enserrer son poignet, la plaquer contre le mur, l'attacher et la fourrer dans un placard fermé à double-tour. J'aurais pu lui parler, la raisonner, prendre un air docte « ce n'est pas la bonne décision » et quoi ensuite ?

Marlène hochant la tête comme une marionnette. _Bien sûr, Sirius, tu as raison._ On aurait fait l'amour jusqu'au bout de la nuit, heureux, le lendemain on aurait défoncé ensemble tous les méchants. Oubliés, ces connards de mangemorts, le triomphe de la lumière, le vieux directeur mourra dans son lit dans l'ordre des choses. Rêve, _bad boy_ , ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

Je suis qui pour construire des murs autour d'elle ? Qui pour lui apprendre les risques et les dangers ? Qui pour piétiner ses choix ?

Je ne suis qu'un petit con de vingt ans. Elle, c'est une femme libre. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut contre ça ?

On l'enterre dans la campagne, secrètement, à peine une poignée de gens à ses côtés. Tout le monde en noir et les yeux baissés. Des fleurs, rouges, oranges, un ours en peluche un peu abîmé, des tulipes et des larmes déposées sur les tombes.

Dumbledore prend la parole d'une voix douce. Les mots s'emmêlent, je ne les entends que par bribes, et je m'en fous. Une femme courageuse. Sacrifiée pour le bien de tous. Des sons uniformes, sans le moindre sens, rien, juste morte pour la bonne cause. C'est ta faute, vieux fou, tout est ta faute.

Tous là, à pleurer, tous en noir, spectacle macabre. Elle en aurait ri, Marlène. _Hé, les gens, le monde est passé à la couleur, vous le savez ?_ Absence. Tu es où, Marly ? Ne ne me laisse pas.

James réconforte Lily qui pleure à côté de lui. Mes yeux sont secs et d'un vide terrifiant. Je regarde les trois cercueils qu'on enterre. Jack, qui avait décidé de fuir mais qui est finalement revenu pour elle. Les mangemorts l'ont intercepté, lui et sa fille, puis envoyé un message à Marlène. « Viens seule ou ils crèvent tous les deux. » Fin de l'histoire.

Pourquoi, _pourquoi_ je n'ai pas su la retenir ?

On les recouvre de terre. Leurs noms gravés sur la pierre, la seule chose qu'il reste d'eux. Ils sont morts ensemble. Une famille.

Je me sens vaseux. L'idée de sa mort est vertigineuse. Penser que je ne la reverrai plus... Avant j'aurais hurlé, arraché les fleurs, déraciné les arbres. A quoi bon. Comme si ça changeait quelque chose.

Les gens commencent à partir. Ils passent devant moi, me font un signe de la tête ou m'ignorent. Je les regarde passer, immobile. Je regarde Remus se diriger vers moi à son tour. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis un moment, c'est étrange de le voir. Ca fait du bien, je crois.

Il ralentit juste devant moi et ouvre la bouche, un peu hésitant. Je sais qu'il aimait beaucoup Marlène. J'aimerais lui dire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas comment soulager ma propre peine alors...

Finalement, il s'arrête net. Dans ses yeux, le mépris prend la place de la douleur.

\- Je sais ce que tu faisais avec elle, dit-il. Tu profitais de sa situation. Elle était perdue sans eux et toi...

Remus semble trop dégoûté pour continuer. Je mets quelques secondes à saisir la portée de ses mots.

\- Je n'ai pas...

Pas quoi ? Profité de son coeur brisé pour m'insinuer dans sa vie ? Je sens une vague de honte m'envahir.

\- Elle a toujours aimé Jack, tu sais, continue-t-il. Toujours. Pourquoi est-elle allé le retrouver, d'après toi ? Elle était mariée, tu pensais à quoi ?

Remus me regarde droit dans les yeux avec son intransigeance habituelle. Il a toujours eu le don pour vous faire culpabiliser, faire ressortir vos comportements les plus abjectes et vous les balancer à la figure. Cette fois, je n'en veux pas. Sa morale à deux noises il peut se la garder. Il ne sait rien, cet enfoiré.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu voulais te la faire ?

\- T'es vraiment con, Sirius.

Je sais bien et je m'en fous. Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent. C'est mon histoire, celle de Marlène aussi ; elle a disparu mais personne ne me prendra ça. On est humain, non ? Qui a parlé de perfection ? Je sens monter la colère pendant qu'il me juge avec intransigeance.

\- C'est sans doute vrai, ai-je admis. Mais toi tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires.

\- Je veux juste t'aider avant que tu ne foutes tout en l'air.

\- Trop tard. T'arrives après la pluie ! Qu'est-ce qui reste à sauver, Lunard, tu peux me dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour te supporter encore...

N'importe qui se serait flingué à ma place, j'en ai conscience. Mais la rage monte en moi et je ne peux plus l'arrêter.

\- Fous-moi la paix avec ta séquence moralisatrice. Je ne suis ni un robot, ni un soldat, compris ?

\- Tu es juste égoïste.

\- Et toi un monstre une fois par mois, non ? Chacun sa tare !

 _Bam._ Un choc et me voilà à terre. Son poing droit dans ma figure. On ne peut pas dire que je ne l'ai pas mérité. Ma main effleure ma joue brûlante. Remus me lance un dernier regard dédaigneux et se détourne, serpente d'un pas rapide entre les tombes puis disparaît de mon champ de vision.

Je reste un moment immobile, sentant entre mes doigts le contact de l'herbe humide et de la terre. Tous désertent peu à peu le cimetière. Peter croise mon regard, fronce les sourcils avant de courir dans ma direction. Il m'offre sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

\- Sirius, tu vas bien ?

Je me demande dans quelle vie je pourrais encore répondre oui à cette question.

Ma joue me lance encore douloureusement mais j'espère qu'elle n'a pas pris une couleur rouge vif. Celle de la colère gravée sur mon visage. La mienne, la sienne, et notre impuissance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien.

Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, comme nous tous il a bien assez de choses à penser. Je commence à marcher et je le sens qui court derrière moi pour me rattraper. Sa main agrippe mon bras. Je me retourne. Peter s'est arrêté, m'observe avec le plus grand sérieux ; je me fige à mon tour.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'être tout seul, dit-il.

\- Peter...

S'il croit que des mots vides vont protéger une amitié qui vole en éclats, il se trompe. Pourtant il ne se démonte pas et resserre sa prise autour de mon bras.

\- Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, Sirius. Heureusement que tu étais là pour moi ces derniers temps. Je t'assure, je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi, à faire la guerre, tout ça... Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu n'as qu'à me le demander.

Il me lâche sans me quitter des yeux.

\- Merci, je murmure.

Peter hoche la tête et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

Autour de nous, le cimetière est déjà vide. La tombe de Marlène se perd parmi les tombes. Des fleurs, des pierres, quelques gouttes de pluies avalées par la terre. Devant moi, Peter a recommencé à marcher. J'attends une poignée de secondes. Il devient de plus en plus petit, sur le chemin.

 _Reviens, Marlène. Je t'en supplie..._

Dans le vent et la pluie, j'écoute la réponse - ne résonnent que le silence et la solitude.

.

\- Écoute, James, j'ai une meilleure idée...

.

James et Peter sont tous les deux dans ma chambre, assis sur le lit.

Je me demande si mon meilleur ami m'en veut ou s'il saisit l'excellence de la ruse. Les mangemorts auront beau me traquer sans relâche, quoi qu'il arrive je ne pourrais _rien_ leur dire.

La cérémonie a eu lieu chez moi, j'étais là pour sceller l'accord d'un coup de baguette magique. Ensuite, impossible de revenir en arrière.

J'avais peur de sa déception mais je n'en vois aucune sur son visage. _Je te fais confiance_. J'imagine que le problème est là. Dorcas Meadowes m'en a cru digne, elle aussi, on sait tous comment ça a fini. Je me souviens de ma voix pleine d'orgueil avant que la mort ne nous ramène plus bas que terre - comme toujours.

\- Bon voilà, déclare Peter, c'est fait.

James nous offre un sourire avant de passer ses bras autour de nos épaules. Il nous attire à lui sans un mot et nous restons là, tous les trois, les yeux dans le vide.

\- Si seulement Remus était là, ce serait comme au bon vieux temps !

Peter semble avoir besoin de dire quelque chose pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer. James hoche la tête avec nostalgie. Je continue de me taire. Il y a longtemps que j'ai compris que _le bon vieux temps_ est révolu, qu'il appartient au passé, qu'on a quitté le mieux pour s'acheminer lentement vers le pire.

Poudlard est finalement un mensonge. On baigne dans l'insouciance et la sécurité. On rencontre des gens sur lesquels on peut compter toujours, on vit d'amitié et de joie dans un immense château, un grand parc entouré d'une forêt hostile où personne n'a le droit d'aller.

Ils te font croire que ça va durer toujours. _Mensonge_. Ils t'éjectent et ce qui était ta maison n'est plus qu'un paradis perdu - débrouille-toi dans la forêt hostile, ton insouciance c'est du passé, survis.

\- Un jour, déclare James, quand Voldemort aura été anéanti, on se retrouvera tous les quatre quelque part. On trouvera un moyen de réparer les dégâts...

\- Ce sera facile, continue Peter, si on est ensemble.

\- Bien sûr qu'on sera ensemble.

Je croise le regard de James. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il n'y croit pas vraiment, mais qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à lâcher l'espoir. Il nous ébouriffe les cheveux, à moi et à Peter, le sourire aux lèvres. _On peut y arriver si on reste unis, pas vrai ?_ A peine un murmure. Il attire nos têtes vers le matelas et on se laisse faire, s'allongeant à notre tour sur les draps râpeux, les yeux vers le plafond.

On suit les fissures qui ressortent sur le blanc cassé, la peinture écaillée qui s'en va par morceaux, les traces sombres. J'ignore combien de temps on reste là, sans un mot.

James se lève le premier. Il nous serre brièvement dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il l'ouvre, et nous lance un dernier regard.

\- Merci, dit-il. A tous les deux.

L'instant se fige, la porte encore en suspend dans ses mains. Peter se lève pour le suivre, la bouche entrouverte comme pour parler, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Mon meilleur ami l'attend puis se tourne vers moi.

\- Prends soin de toi, Patmol.

\- Toi aussi, James.

Je le regarde disparaître lentement à travers le couloir. Peter s'attarde encore un peu dans l'encadrement.

\- Merci pour tout, Sirius.

Ces mots sonnent étrangement à mes oreilles. _Merci_. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, geste vain, comme pour le retenir encore. Peter me sourit avec douceur. Je n'ai pas vraiment coeur à ça mais je le lui rends, je lui dois au moins ça.

\- A un de ces jours, me lance-t-il d'un ton presque léger.

\- A bientôt.

Peter acquiesce et sa main saisit la poignée. Il recule de quelques pas et la porte se referme dans un claquement sec.

.

x-x-x

.

Le soir tombe sur Godric's Hollow et dans le ciel, les traînées roses laissent place à la nuit obscure. La lune brille sous les nuages et éclaire le cimetière de sa lueur douçâtre. Quelques rires d'enfants, au loin, brisent le silence. Les feuilles brunes de l'automne s'envolent, portées par le vent.

Le chien sent sous ses pattes la terre humide ; il perçoit le froissement d'aile du corbeau, le frémissement de la souris qui s'enfuit entre les tombes. Il continue sa course dans un irrésistible instinct, une peur diffuse, à peine exprimée.

 _Trop tard_.

La maison est détruite et comme dans un rêve, personne ne semble le voir. Une partie du toit s'est effondrée, les tuiles jonchent le jardin, la demeure toute entière baigne dans la poussière. La porte n'existe plus - quelques lambeaux de bois pendent encore. Il y a des trous immenses dans les murs, on aperçoit à l'intérieur des bouts de tapisserie noircie. Le chien renifle une odeur de magie, de pouvoir, quelque chose immense et inexplicable, une odeur de mort.

L'animal n'a pas peur. Il entre dans la maison et serpente entre les décombres. Des morceaux de plâtres tombent du plafond. Un brouillard de particules flotte en l'air brillant comme de la neige dans la lueur diffuse. Il s'arrête une poignée de secondes, fasciné par le tournoiement de la poussière dans la nuit.

Un corps est allongé en travers de la porte qui mène au salon. Un homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, les yeux encore ouverts, les lunettes à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Le chien le regarde.

Il lèche son visage durci par la poudre blanche qui descend du plafond. La peau est glaciale et la langue, brûlante. Il pousse son bras de son museau pour le faire réagir ; celui-ci retombe, inerte, sur le carrelage. Il pose sa tête sur la poitrine inanimée et clôt ses paupières.

Tout autour, la maison semble dormir et le temps continue sa course sans les atteindre. Le silence est presque total, pourtant il s'en détache un bruit minuscule. Une respiration, un peu plus loin, un souffle ténu mais régulier. _Un bébé._ Le chien en sent l'odeur diffuse, relève la tête.

Ce sont mes yeux qui s'ouvrent.

.


End file.
